


So close. yet so very far

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, I love it smuch, I ship it so hard, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Mating, Sorry Not Sorry, friends turned lovers, hes happy with someone else, i want him, not enough of this ship, shippy shit, this is what I have become...Im not sorry, visible marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is scary. Any teenager can tell you that. But In a world where your a toy for reproduction and sex, it's even scarier<br/>Ennoshita is an unmated high school secconf year. And when his doctor tells him he need a full three months of heats he follows his doctor  but he doesn't expect it to be so soon after stopping the meds. And he doesn't expect the loudmouth taken alpha to be his alpha.<br/>I wrote this because there isnt enough of this ship. it's literally one of my otp's and i love it so much. they are so cute. Please read and enjoy. theres sugadaichi and asanoya too!! little mention of the first years. Im sorry but im not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“he took you off your suppressants?” suga asked crossing his arms. I nodded and looked down at my feet feeling weird being around Two mated alphas and a mated omega. We we're surprised when suga presented as an omega. An old right of passage some families still used even though you could tell the gender and status of your child during your ultrasounds.  
“okay not a big deal. When you have your heats, until you find your alpha. Which I trust you will, you will not play. I will inform sensei when I see him tonight.” coach nodded putting his hands on the two older students and smiled, “I trust you two can help him with this,” Daichi nodded and looked at his mate.  
“Koshi. What's wrong?” Daichi asked looking at him.  
“huh?” the silver haired vice captain jumped slightly and looked at him. “nothing babe. I'm fine. Just thinking that's all. Ennoshita when you do finally go into heat you call me or nishinoya. And one if us will come help you. Were both mated and know what to do,” suga said and smiled his mommy smile and patted my shoulder before jogging off. Daichi following close behind.

~~~~~One week Later.~~~~~

My heat came and went smoothly with the help of his friends. Nishinoya was the nester of the two and helped me make my nest, it was shoddy and not really well put together, but it was still missing a few things. It was a nice little blanket puddle, that stood in the corner of my room. Suga’s baking helped him feel not so hungry and desperate, But the feeling of need was soothed finally when the heat left my bones and a loud me to return to my friends.

It was nice coming back to school and practice. I hadn’t been a loud to attend classes due to being unmated, how ever Suga had brought my class work and homework for me.  
“Ennoshita, who was that lovely third year to you?” My science partner smiled as he leaned over and poked my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.  
“Go away Ryukizaki,” I mumbled not really wanting to deal with the Beta at hand.  
“Cmoooon tell meee,” He whined. I sighed and hung my head.  
“The vice captain of the volleyball team and omega to the captain, hes a really close frined who helped me with my heat. I cant believe I have a really long one,” I groand and put my head on my desk.  
“How long” The blonde asked looking at me. I shook my head and sighed.  
“How long was I gone?”  
“A whole week?”  
“A whole week,” I groaned in response and nodded, my forehead on the cold marble of the table. I winced slightly when I felt the other man patting my back.  
“It’s okay, I dont know what it feel like, but if your Senpai is that nice to do that for you, you must have a lot of support from your friends,” He smiled. I nodded and sighed when the lunch bell wrang. I sat and help Ryukizaki clean up before grabbing my lunch and darting the door gasping when I ran right into Nishinoya.  
“N...Nishi…” I mumbled.  
“Hi...Sorry I ran into you, I was going to meet Asaih and tanaka for lunch,” He smiled. I bowed deepl.y  
“Sorry I ran into you, that sounds like fun, I won’t keep you than,” I said and went to pass him. He chuckled and grabbed my sleeve.  
“Come with us, Im sure tanaka would like to see you, he was worried about you,” he smiled. The man was small, no doubts about that one, but he was strong, damn was he strong. He laughed and pulled me down the hall and back stairs to the third year’s wing.  
“Hiiii mom, Hiiii Dad,” he yelled as we passe 3-4.  
“Hi nishinoya,” suga called Not even looking up from what I can only assume was tonights homework.  
3-3 was nearly empty besides a few students in the front of the class and asahi with tanaka next to him in the back of the room. Tanaka looked like he hadnt slept well in the past few days.  
“Hey...Nishi?” I looked at the smaller boy. He hummed in response and looked at me.  
“Whats up?”  
“How did you know asahi was your alpha?” I asked lowly as we walked into the room. He stopped and looked at me.  
“Do you know who your alpha is?” He beamed and looked at me. I bit my lower lip.  
“I think I may...I walk into a room and his scent is all I can smell...I cant stop feeling his presence during classes. He’s two classes below me…” I said and bit at my lower lip. He took my lunch and put it on asahis desk. Kissing him and hurrying away dragging me outside the room.  
“Who is it?”  
“Dont...Dont tell anyone,” I begged and looked at him.  
“Do you want me to go get suga?” He asked looking up at me. I blushed and nodded feeling like a big kid. He nodded and patted my shoulder, “Stay here,” He said and hurried the two classes down and disappeared into the room. Returning a moment later with a confused and worried suga.  
“Ennoshita, whats wrong?” He asked when he was finally a few steps from me. I looked at him and hugged him nuzzling his neck breaking down in his arms.  
“Suga...I know who my alpha is, but I cant tell him,” I sobbed holding onto the third year's shirt. He looked confused.  
“Suga...Tanaka’s my alpha,” I sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to his chest.  
“Thats great,” suga smiled. Nishi covered his mouth understanding why he was so upset.  
“Suga...Tanaka has a girlfriend,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita gets his alpha

“Suga...Tanaka’s my alpha,” I sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to his chest.  
“Thats great,” suga smiled. Nishi covered his mouth understanding why I was so upset.  
“Suga...Tanaka has a girlfriend,” Suga looked down at me as he held me in his arms. He made a soft noise of acknowledgement and sighed as he stroked my hair with his long slender fingers. No wonder daichi had fallen for him. The soft apple cinnamon smell that my senpai and vice captain emitting sending me into a calmed state.  
“Okay...Okay...Come eat lunch with me and Daichi,” He said leading me back to the third year captain who was sitting eating slowly as he worked on his homework, “Dai,” Suga’s voice instnatly cought the alphas attention.  
“Whats wrong?” He asked and saw me curled into his lovers arms.  
“He’s found his alpha,” he said softly, I could just barely hear it. The captain nodded and sighed softly looking at suga. Nishi coming in quickly with my food.  
“I will talk to coach and sensei, I dont want him there at practice in this condition,” He said and watched as Suga sat me down and unwrapped my bento, as I realized that Tanaka probably didnt house the same feelings as I did. Why did I have to fall for him?  
I slowly ate my food, picking is a better word. Every minute or so the feeling of the omega next to me’s eyes burrowing into my shoulder and face to see a tear slip down as I ate trying to ignore the scent of my alpha just a few yards from me. The scent of fresh pine after a heavy rainstorm the only thing I could smell. It was faint, but I want it so bad. I wanted it to be around me. I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and beg him to hold me. I wanted to feel the calloused hands on my body, feel the way they twisted around inside me. The way-I groaned and dropped my head to the table with a heavy thud. Suga squeaked and pulled me up daichi looking at me and nodding as he saw my face.  
“We need to get you to the nurse, I dont think your heat is finished,” He said and stood scooping me into his arms and carrying me away from the man who did this. I nuzzled into my captain glad that his lemon and ginger scent did nothing for me.  
“Ms. Abukara?” Daichi called as suga opened the door and my captain laid me on one of the cots in the smll room.  
“Sawamura? Whats wrong? Why do you have this Omega with you?”  
“I think he’s still in heat. It’s his first one in a while,” He said as Suga closed the door and stood behind his Mate on his left side.  
“No, it ended a few days ago,” I whimpered and nuzzled the pillow, “I want tanaka,” I whimpered and hugged the pillow to my shaking body as I started crying again.

Later that day at practice, Tanaka’s pov.

“Daichi! W...Wheres Ennoshita?”  
“He wont be joining us for a few days...He’s not mentally fit right now, he wont be in school either,” Daichi said catching a ball that asahi had tossed at him. “daichi can we start now?” the ace called. I looked at the man.  
“daichi? Can I talk to you...alpha to alpha?” I asked scratching the back of my neck. I had been so worried about ennoshita that I hadn't been able to focus on class. He nodded.  
“yeah what's up?” he asked and looked at me. I nodded.  
“right now?”  
He nodded as asahi walked over, “right now. Do you prefer of we go outside?”  
“please, asahi...come too please,” the large brunette nodded and walked out with me and captain. When we we're an distance from the door daichi stopped and looked at me.  
“what's going on Tanaka?” I looked down.  
“I found my mate…” I blurted and pained face washing over daichi. Asahi looking confused.  
“who is it?” daichi asked, hesitation ad Ward in his voice.  
“ennoshita…” I whispered, “how did you guys know when you found them? Because i can't stop thinking about him...I'm so worried about him...he passed me this morning and it was all I had not to push him against the wall and Mark him...his smell the way he smiles...daichi...he makes my heart stop when he smiles at me...and when he says my name...I die...I thought I was happy with yui...but I'm not as happy as I am when I practice with ennoshita…” I said pacing as I told my two senpai how I feel about the tall perfect God named ennoshita chikara.  
“asahi...it's legit,” the eldest ravenette smiled, “ryuu...I don't want you ti be in this practice. Because your omega is at home probably nesting with the shirt if yours I gave him to hold him over-” I nodded and started running to the small apartment ennoshita lived in hoping his parents weren't home.  
The neighborhood was mostly apartment buildings. I found the small brick building that my Cinderella resided in and took the stairs two at a ime knocking on the door urgently gladbi didn't see any cars in his apartment spot.  
“chikara...it's Tanaka open the door please,’ I called.  
“go away Tanaka…” he called back.  
“ennoshita...please...open the door,” I growled. He whimpered from te other side of the thick wood and pushed it open. The smell of a campfire on a cool August day filled my noise. I groaned and pulled him into a hug.

I squeaked as Tanaka pulled me into a tight hug nuzzling directly into my gland.  
“t...tanaka...wat are you doing?” I asked and looked at me. He nipped my jaw and kissed me square on the lips. A deep fire in my belly erupting And i kissed back.  
It was just as I thought if would be. He tasted like mints and smelt like the freshly rained upon oaks in the area around us. My legs falling weak after a few moments of a solid kiss. I whimpered and pulled away panting for air.  
“Tanaka…” I panted and clawed at his shirt.  
“you’re my omega...I don't want anyone else...I'm going to break up with yui...but first,” he smiled and scooped me into his arms bridal style and carried me to my room where we had studied and played games together. I nuzzled into his neck and kissed at every small bit of fiesh i could.  
“I love you Tanaka...I wanna be your mate,” I whispered, “I need to be yours,” I begged kissing at his neck and jaw as he opened my door and dropped me on the low bed. I laid on my side and made grabby hands up at him, he smiled and dropped down so he was kneeling over me.  
“You’re not in heat are you?” He asked softly as he pulled his shirt off and tore mine off pretty quickly, the buttons springing free and breaking off. I winced as i heard a few drop to the floor. Instantly the feeling of the cool air against my chest was replaced with tanakas thongue.  
“N...No, Im not, I just really need my alpha,” I whimpered and raked my hands down his chest. 

*****************************************************

I grunted as he finally deflated and pulled from me. I moaned as the first of his juices spilled from between my legs. I winced and rolled my shoulder not used to bending in that manner as he played with my short hair. I Purred and fell asleep in the other man’s arms.

When I woke Tanaka wasnt next to me. I sat and looked around and bursted into tears, “It was a dream,” I sobbed and curled up on myself. My body shaking as my heart shattered. I froze when the door opened.  
“Im fine mom, I just had a bad dream, Ill get ready for school in a few minutes,” I said almost robotically.  
“Dont lie to me,” the sweet scent of my mate filling the room in a comforting way. I sat up and saw him in his boxers in the doorway. His chest covered in scratches and bites. His neck and collarbone covered with little red and purple love bites.  
“D...Did I do those?” I asked sniffling and rubbing my eyes.  
“Hell yea, It felt amazing,” He laughed and closed the door taking the few steps to my bed and sitting next to me pulling me into his arms.  
“It wasn’t a dream?”  
“No it was real. I promise, it was real,” He said petting my hair as I calmed down.  
“I love you Tanaka,” He smiled.  
“I love you too...now...I needed to ask you something,” He hummed I looked up slightly worried. He chuckled and shook his head, “It’s not bad, I promise. I knotted you last night, I haven’t even Knotted Yui. I wanna know where you want me to mark you,” He smiled and ran his fingers through my bangs.  
“I dont care, I just want everyone to know that you’re mine,” He smiled and kissed me.  
“I was thinking right here,” He said and put his finger in the middle of the back of my shoulderblades. At the base of my spine. I shook my head.  
“It would be covered by my shirt. Suga’s is just below his shorts. Nishis’ is his collarbone, but thats because Asahi is a rather shy lover,” I smiled and giggled.  
“Accept in bed…Or so Yuu Has said,” he laughed to himself. I shook my head and looked at him.  
“I dont need to know that…” I giggled.  
“I was thinking the bottom of your neck because when you spike your shirt goes down for some anti physics reason and it shows, and when you change every one will see it,” he smiled.  
“If that’s your reasoning do it on my hips or something, cause when i spike the bottom of my shirt goes up and my shorts dont sit that high up on me,” I said and kissed his fingers nuzzling into his hip as a soft purr emiited from my chest.  
“I love when you purr Ennoshita,” he whispered and moved us so I was curled up in his arms, “Ill mark you when your in heat next month,” he said and kissed the top of my head.  
“I dont wanna wait that long,” i whimpered.  
“I know baby, but you have to, Just two weeks and then we’ll be together the whole week,” he smiled and kissed me.  
“No...I dont wanna mark when Im in heat, Because they dont last that long,” I said quickly.  
“Marks are permanate baby,” He chuckled.  
“Accept when an omega is in heat. We break the mark and it’s more like a bruise, it goes away when the Omega starts their new heat cycle.”  
“Alright, next time you wanna do it Ill mark you,” he smiled. I looked at him and giggled.  
“Already?” He deadpanned.  
“I havent had a sex drive in several years, I wanna fuck so bad...and now that I have my alpha, Im gonna never let you out of this bed,” I laughed and kissed him.

 

Later at school.

“Tanaka, where were you?” Nishinoya asked as he ran up to us. I looked up and smiled.  
“Hi Nishinoya, sorry I kinda...stole him for a few extra hours this morning,” I blushed and rubbed my head.  
“Oah...It’s okay. Suga was worried, Daichi said it was fine...so did you tell him?” Nishi smiled at me. I stood and pulled my shirt up just a bit to show the top of the deep mark. Nishi cheered and high fived tanaka who had a very satisfied look on his face, “Did you tell Yui?”  
“Yeah, turned out she and one of the guys from another team mated, I think the basketball team or something I dunno…” He shrugged and pulled me back into his arms as I resumed my food.  
“Im so proud of you,” He smiled and patted his friends bald head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters to come. Im sorry for the delay.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thank you so much for reading. Im looking for someone to help with my HQ Fanfics, especially my omegaverse. my co author for my snk, has other work and i dont wanna over bear her with my shitty work, we all have our own. please comment or message me on tumlr at Cavlereaper.tumblr.com  
> I love you all and hope to see and hear from you soon <3


End file.
